My hero
by Random asian guy
Summary: In a place in time, a hero was chosen to defeat the villain, in order to protect his homeland. The hero succeeded. Then, after about 2000 years, scholars predicted the hero would rise again. Meaning a new battle to begin. Are you ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

**Link:**

**Name: Link Han**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 188cm**

**Family: Unknown.**

**Likes: Being alone and candy.**

**Dislikes: Noisy areas, people bothering him, school, rainbows, people who are stuck up, and being proved wrong.**

**Things he is good at: Fencing, taekwondo, art, Ancient Hylian, music and running.**

**Things he is bad at: Maths, literacy, confessing, apologizing, being compassionate, science, and smiling.**

**Facts: Link is an orphan who moves around to foster homes. He never makes good first impressions; therefore, most people who have met him for the first time don't seem to like him. He never smiles and never seems to be happy, giving him the nickname, 'snowman.' Link has a few odd jobs and never seems to fit in. His main goal in life is to have a family and to do something good in his life.**

**Zelda:**

**Name: Zelda Shim**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 166cm**

**Family: Father and brother**

**Likes: Helping others, reading, traditional music, being with her friends and fighting for what is right.**

**Dislikes: Pepper**

**Things she is good at: Singing, playing the gayageum, literacy, Ancient Hylian, maths, and art.**

**Things she is bad at: Doing things in front of an audience, and acting.**

**Facts: Zelda's father owns the largest company in Hyrule, therefore making her family very rich. As rich as she may be, she doesn't use what she has for granted. She has a very kind and loveable personality, but she can also be strict. As a result of this people always call her, 'Mom' or sometimes replies to Zelda, 'Yes, mom.' She is very smart and her intellect is amazing! Her main goal in life is to overcome her stage fright and to be helpful.**

**Sheik:**

**Name: Sheik Shim**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 180cm**

**Family: Father and sister**

**Likes: Music, playing the violin**

**Dislikes: Mostly nothing, tomatoes, people who think they're 'all that'**

**Things he is good at: Music, art, foreign languages, Ancient Hylian, being polite and literacy.**

**Things he is bad at: Getting over loses**

**Facts: Sheik is Zelda's older brother. He tends to get overprotective, but isn't unreasonable. Sheik is a violin prodigy, but also plays guitar, piano, cello, drums, and he sings. He gets labelled the 'prince' of the school because of his kind and gentlemanly behaviour. His main goal in life is to follow in his father's footsteps and to someday inherit the company.**

**Ilia:**

**Name: Ilia Shin**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 163cm**

**Family: Father**

**Likes: Flirting, being correct, shopping, having the latest fashions, getting what she wants and being the one in control.**

**Dislikes: People who get in her way, people who make her look bad, sports, traditional music and school.**

**Things she is good at: Intimidating others, coming up with plans, dancing, maths, logic, flirting and singing.**

**Things she is bad at: Being compassionate, helping others, being patient, being humble, Ancient Hylian, literacy and art.**

**Facts: Ilia is mayor Bo Shin's daughter. Mayor Bo is in charge of Ordon, a large farming town in Hyrule. Ilia had a scholarship to Hyrule Castle high school and moved away from Ordon. Ilia is nothing like a country girl, because she enjoys shopping, parties and all the things you wouldn't find in the country. Because of her cold personality, she is nicknamed, 'ice queen', or, 'the icy queen of ice.' Her goal in life is to be famous.**

**Kafei:**

**Name: Kafei Xiah**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 173cm**

**Family: Mother, father and sister.**

**Likes: Eating, chocolate and playing the drums.**

**Dislikes: Being hungry and doing nothing.**

**Things he is good at: Eating a lot without getting fat, playing the drums, never being sad, and being funny without realising it.**

**Things he is bad at: To stop eating, dating, schoolwork, self control and being serious.**

**Facts: Kafei is a drummer and loves to eat. One of his many talents is to eat food without getting fat. He wears big square glasses and looks like a completely different person when he takes them off. Because of his loveable personality and innocent face, people nickname him, 'puppy.' He is rarely serious and doesn't really do well in school. His goal in life is to taste every single food in the world and he hopes to die from choking on barbecue chicken.**

**Ganon:**

**Name: Ganon Park**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 182cm**

**Family: Mother.**

**Likes: Flirting and teasing.**

**Dislikes: Candy, surrendering, and school.**

**Things he is good at: Intimidating people, flirting, dance and drama, fighting, Ancient Hylian and PE.**

**Things he is bad at: Being compassionate and helping others.**

**Facts: Ganon is a strong (and sometimes scary) Gerudo. Because of his background, he has natural charm, so he is nicknamed, 'the Casanova' of the school. He is also good at boxing, which makes him very intimidating. His main goal in life is to be understood.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing

**Chapter 1:**

_Huff, huff. One more blow and Ganondorf would be finished for sure. I grip onto my sword more tightly and glare down at the fallen lord in front of me._

_He looks so pitiful. Lying on the floor like that. If only he could see himself right now. I take my chance, and jump as high as I could. I could feel my blood pumping in my veins as the fierce wind blows past my face. Then, I put as much weight on my feet and land very hard, but not painfully so. By doing this, I plant my Master sword deep into Ganon's chest. He screams very hard, but I am unfazed by it, and keep my hard stare on Ganandorf's weakening body._

'_Do… do not think this ends here…' He whispers. It is so faint; I know that his life is slowly draining. He looks at me with such hatred. 'The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!' Ganon screams._

_He pants and suddenly looks so tired. I look at Ganondorf's left hand. He has the mark of the triforce, just like Princess Zelda and I. It pulses a couple of times, and then fades. Now I can hardly see it at all. He lets out a few odd noises, which indicates that he is slowly dying. His eyes droop slightly, before letting out a gasp. I don't understand what is happening to him._

_I slowly get off of Ganondorf's deceasing body, and make my way over to Princess Zelda. I stand in front of her protectively, in case Ganon decides to do something funny. _

_Ganon's eyes roll to the back of his skull, only allowing me to see the whites of his eyeballs. He lets out a small grunt, and remains frozen in his spot on the ground. I look at Ganon's chest. It's not moving._

_I look behind me, towards Princess Zelda. She has helped me defeat the evil Ganondorf and helped lead me to where I am now. She nods in affirmation. I nod back._

_I turn my head back to Ganondorf. I did it. I defeated the evil king._

_I smile slightly in victory, but I start to question myself. Is this really over? Ganondorf has been able to free himself from the sacred realm. Would he be able to free himself from death? Is it possible for someone to escape death? Is it?_

'FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!'

Ganondorf rushed passed all the other students who are all, like him, are hoping to make it to campus before the gates close.

Behind the rather enthusiastic PE teacher are Ganondorf's 'fangirls.' They are all clutching each other fearfully, hoping that Ganon would make it.

'ONE!'

Just as the gates were closing, Ganon whizzed past them, making it to campus. But the other students racing with him were all locked out.

'He made it!' The fangirls cried out joyously. Then they continued to make a ruckus by squealing and jumping up and down in happiness.

As Ganon strutted further into campus, he acknowledged the PE teacher. 'Sir!' He said, while making a salute. The teacher looked oddly disappointed, and just gestured for Ganon to get to class.

Ganon gladly walked past the teacher, only to be attacked by his fangirls. 'Oppa! Let's go to the movies!' one shouted. 'No, he's going to eat pizza with me!' another retaliated. Then, yeat ANOTHER one pushed the rest of the fangirls away from Ganon and says to him, 'Let's go swimming together! Oh, when you want to.'

Ganon seems to enjoy this attention that he apparently gets every day, and lets the fangirls lead him into the school building.

The classroom is a complete chaos. There are students standing on desks and spraying water from waterguns at each other, dancing, doing last minute homework, or just playing hand hobbies. When Ganon enters the classroom, he shrugs off his school blazer and tosses it at a student nearby the door. He immediately catches it and places it carefully behind Ganon's designated seat. Other students greet him and prepare his books on his desk. One boy even got out a thin book and started fanning Ganon. From the front, a pair of slightly blue eyes watched Ganondorf. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the pampered boy. The boy with blue eyes also has a big group of fangirls, but he doesn't let them come near him. But the fangirls still go crazy over him.

The door was slowly opening. They all knew what this meant. Teacher. So they all rushed about, trying to act natural and get to their designated areas.

Once the homeroom teacher was inside, she greeted them. 'Good morning class.'

'Good morning seonsaeng (teacher),' The students chanted back.

'Now, today we have two new students. They are from Gwanju. I would like you to treat them with respect and help them feel included.' Seonsaeng announced. 'Come on in.' She gestured to two figures outside the classroom.

Entering the classroom are two people, a girl, and a guy. They look alike , so the students in the room assume that they are brother and sister.

'Would you like to introduce yourselves?' asked seonsaeng.

The siblings share a glance and then the girl nods slightly, telling her brother that he may speak. Her brother nods back.

'Hello my name is Sheik Shim. As you know, we're from Gwanju and just moved here.' Then he flashes the class a smile and the girls started gazing dreamily at him. Sheik gestures for his sister to introduce herself. 'Oh, and my name is Zelda Shim, Sheik and I are siblings,' Zelda says awkwardly. Then she looks at the seonsaeng. She nods. 'Alright, Sheik, you can sit next to Yuri and Zelda, you can sit next to Link.'

Yuri shoots up her hand immediately, while Link raises his hand up in the air lazily. Sheik and Zelda walk over to their seats, sit down and place their books on their desks.

Once Zelda is all settled, she turns towards Link and says, 'Hi.' She gives him a gentle smile. He stares blankly at her and mutters a 'hi,' then looks away. 'You don't talk much do you?' Zelda asks. He turns back to her, with that blank look still plastered on his face. 'That's because you talk too much,' he answers, then looks away again. Zelda frowned slightly at him before focusing on the seonsaeng who is now in front of her computer. 'You can talk amongst yourselves until homeroom ends,' she says.

The students then chatted to each other quietly. A scrunched up piece of paper landed on Zelda's desk. Cocking her head a bit to the side, she grabbed it and unwrapped it. It said, 'Hi.' Zelda looked around, trying to see who had sent her the note. Her eyes landed on a girl sitting two tables in front of her. The girl gave a friendly wave and Zelda wrote on the piece of paper, 'Hi! My name's Zelda. Well, you probably already knew that. But, nice to meet you.' Zelda tossed the piece of paper back to the girl to tables in front of her. Then the girl scribbled something back and tossed it back to Zelda. 'Nice to meet you too. Hey, you know that kid sitting next to you?' Zelda turns her head slightly to look at Link, then continues reading the note, 'Yeah, he's… pretty much you know, lifeless. So, just ignore him if you can except for the occasional hello. Why don't you hang with us at recess?'

Zelda looks up and nods at the girl, accepting her invitation. The girl warmly smiles back.

'Alright, class I will be leaving. Wait patiently for your next teacher to arrive,' Seonsaeng says.

Just as she walked out the door, the students started chatting loudly. Zelda looks around for Sheik, and finding him sitting quietly in his desk.

While Zelda is waiting in her seat, she spots a group of girls frowning and whispering to each other. Their eyes are pointed in the direction of where Zelda is. Then, their eyes shift to Link. This leaves Zelda very confused. _Why are they frowning at me? Did I do something wrong? _She thought. _Of course I didn't do anything wrong. Pabo, pabo, pabo. (stupid)_

Once the seonsaeng enters the classroom, the students stop talking and direct their eyes to the front.

'Good morning, class,' the old seonsaeng greets.

'Good morning seonsaeng,' the students chant back.

'Now, in history, we are going to start a new topic. We are going to study our country's origins. As in, Ancient Hyrule,' the seonsaeng says. 'Ancient Hyrule existed about 2000 years in the past. There are lots of remains of Ancient Hylian buildings, as well as texts, and items. Read pages 90 to 95 in your textbook silently.'

Everyone got out their textbooks and started to read. After about fifteen minutes, Zelda realised that Link didn't even open his book.

Zelda frowns slightly before saying, 'Uh, Link, in case you didn't understand the instructions, seonsaeng told us to read from our textbooks.'

'What's the point of reading this when I already know all this stuff?' asks Link.

Zelda sighs. 'It doesn't matter if you know it or not, reading is reading,' Zelda answers. Then she opens his textbook for him, flipped it to page 90, and pointed at the very first sentence. Link looks at her blankly, and she gives him an expectant look in exchange. Link sighs and starts reading. Nodding to herself in accomplishment, she continues reading.

Zelda spots an image of the Princess of destiny. She thinks she recognises the princess from somewhere, but quickly dismisses it. Then, she spots the picture of The Hero of time. Zelda thought, that just for a second, he looked just like Link. _No, Zelda no, it's just your imagination. Pabo, pabo, pabo, pabo!_

Class flew by quickly, and before she knew it, she was packing up all her books and heading out the door. Once Zelda managed to fit all her things in her locker, she spotted that girl she was exchanging notes with. The girl noticed Zelda headed her way and waves. The girl is standing in the lunch line with two trays in her hands. Once Zelda reaches the line she greets the girl, 'Hi!'

'Hi!' Here,' the girl hands Zelda one of the trays that were in her hands. 'By the way, my name is Midna.'

'Nice to meet you,' Zelda says. 'Oh, my name's Zelda.'

'Great, hey, how about when we finish eating, I'll show you around the school?' Midna asks.

'Sure,' Zelda answers, smiling.

Once they finished eating, Midna guides Zelda around the school.

'So, this is the Science lab, computer lab, and all the other labs I can't be bothered naming,' Midna points at. Zelda giggles at her statement. Just then, a guy surrounded by fangirls passed by. 'Oppa, oppa!' they giggled. Midna rolls her eyes. 'Who's that?' Zelda asks. 'Oh, that's Ganondorf. Yeah, he's sort of the casanova of the school and all the girls are crazy about him,' Midna answers. Zelda nods. 'Although,' Midna adds, 'he's not the only charmer of the school. You know that dude, Link?' Zelda nods, 'Yes.'

'Yeah, he and Ganandorf are apparently the hottest guys in school so the girls are practically crazy about them,' Midna informs.

'I don't see what's so special about them,' Zelda says.

'Me neither…' Midna agrees, but Zelda can sense something else in her voice. Midna suddenly halts and stares wistfully at Ganon who is covered in fangirls.

'Midna, is something wrong?' Zelda asks, confused.

'No, nothing,' Midna answers.

Zelda frowns slightly, but decides to leave the topic alone. Midna cheers up, 'Hey,' she says slyly, 'your brother could be competition to Link and Ganondorf. Ooh, I can see it now, the snowman, the cassanova, and the prince charming.'

Zelda has a disgusted look on her face. 'Oh, you know I'm just kidding,' Midna says. 'Good, because I can never see my brother as a superstar,' Zelda says, relieved.

'Well-,' But before Midna could add another sly joke, Zelda cut her off. 'No, we're going to drop this subject.' Midna rolls her eyes.

Then, Zelda remembers those girls staring daggers at her in class. 'Midna, you know that group of fangirls always sitting at the front?' Zelda asks. 'Mmhmm,' Midna answers. 'Well, at class they were all glaring at me, and I was just wondering if-,' this time Midna cut Zelda off. 'They're just jealous. They're so crazy about Link that they'll get mad at whoever seems to be close to him. Really, you couldn't see this?' Midna asks in disbelief. Zelda just blinks and stutters, 'Uhh, well…' 'Zelda, you have so much to learn,' Midna says playfully.

'Don't worry, I'll teach you stuff along the way.'

**AN: This is just the intro to the story, and is just to help get things running. The next chappie would include more Zelink, so don't worry! Anyway, please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3: The sound of snoozing!

**Zelda POV**

The next day went better than expected; I met new friends and I also got to know some of my teachers. Today is going to be my first PE lesson, but I'm not that excited about it.

'Alright, class, my name is seonsaeng Bang,' introduces the teacher. Hmm… Bang, such a funny last name. We, (as in the class) are sitting on the bleachers in the gym, listening to our PE seonsaeng. 'Now, today, I am aware that we have two new students in our class, Miss Zelda and Mr Sheik Shim,' announces the seonsaeng. 'Welcome to Castle town high, I hope you have a good time at this school.' Sheik and I just mutter a 'thanks' before the seonsaeng continues talking. 'Okay, today we are going to play volleyball, isn't that fun?' The class 'hurrays' unenthusiastically while a certain somebody just sat there saying nothing. 'Okay, I'm now going to sort out your teams,' the seonsaeng says. He then walks around and numbers one or two. All the ones go in a team and all the two's do the same thing. Unfortunately, the teams had too many players, so two had to sit out. 'I'll sit out,' I offered. 'That's okay Eonni (older sister or friend), I'll sit out,' said a kid in big square glasses and dyed hazel hair. 'Are you sure?' I asked. 'Yep, I'm not a big fan of volleyball anyway,' replied the kid with glasses, and then flashing a cute smile. I smile gently back, 'Alright.' Then he walks back to the bleachers and sits down. When we start playing, I realise that the seonsaeng isn't present at the moment and I catch a glimpse of the guy who is sitting out for the other team. Link. What? Why is he sitting, no, POSING there like a male model in a magazine? He is lying on his side, and propped his head on his head while his elbow is touching the floor. His face just shows a bored expression. I roll my eyes _he's such a snob. _The captain of our team instructed me to keep my focus, so I ignored Link and concentrated on the game.

**Link POV**

Sigh, this day just keeps getting boring. Oh well, I could just relax for the rest of the lesson, as the seonsaeng isn't here. So, I got into my 'relaxing' pose on the bleachers and watched the game with minimum interest. After about ten minutes, I heard someone silently munching on something. Then the silent munching turned into loud chewing, and the loud chewing turned into… WHAT? Slurping? Fighting to keep my cool, I calmly got out of my little pose and direct my attention to the individual that is a few meters away from me, sitting also on the bleachers. He is wearing big round glasses and is eating a very large lunchbox full of food. I just stare at him long and hard. _What a pig. _Then, the boy stops eating and suddenly sniffs the air. _What? Is he that much of an animal that he sniffs the air? _I think to myself, shocked, but I don't show it. The boy's eyes land on me and he raises his eyebrows in confusion. I frown slightly at him in return. He seems to take this as a sign of anger. I'm not angry. He raises his chopsticks and huge lunchbox up slightly, mouthing, 'Do you want some?' My frown deepens and I shake my head before looking away. After a few moments, I hear shuffling beside me. The strange boy from before has settled beside me… for some reason. I sigh and start to stand up, planning to sit elsewhere. 'Hey, why are you leaving?' The boy asks. 'I like being alone,' I reply. 'Sit down, I get lonely. I need someone to talk to,' he whines. I sigh and sit back down. He smiles in victory and continues eating. 'Oh,' he says with bits of food still in his mouth. 'My name is Kafei by the way.' Then Kafei swallows the remaining food. 'Link,' I say in return. Kafei smiles brightly and says, 'Nice to meet ya!' I nod in reply. We sit there in awkward silence until Kafei decides to speak again. 'I guess that means that we're hyungs (older brother or friend) now,' Kafei says cheerfully. 'I guess…' I reply. No one has ever called me their hyung before; usually people try to avoid me because of my 'appearance' and 'attitude' towards others. Well, only my- no- THE crazy stalker fangirls follow me around. But they always call me oppa, not hyung.

During the remaining thirty minutes, we talked to each other normally, but Kafei was doing most of the talking. Seeing from how it was, it sounded like Kafei was talking to himself. Then, the seonsaeng came back into the gym and dismissed us.

At lunch, I ate at my usual spot, the school's terrace. I always sat there, alone, in order to escape the wrath of the fangirls. Once I finish my lunch, I walk over to the edge of the terrace and look at the scenery before me. The school looks pretty decent. A few tall buildings within the campus, and a patch of greenery here and there. But the object that stands out the most in this school is the Great Deku Tree. It is a large green tree in the centre of the school's large courtyard. It is said that the tree is thousands of years old, probably old enough to have been around when the Hero of Time was alive. When I walk past the Great Deku Tree, I sometimes see a face of a wise old monk sculpted by the number of lines and creases on the tree. How is that even possible? Oh well, it's probably my imagination.

A couple of minutes passed before I spot a small figure running very quickly while carrying something rather heavy on its back. Wait, isn't it that new girl? Oh, what's her name? Yes, Zelda. Wow, she must be pretty strong to be carrying something _that _humungous and run that fast at the same time. But now that I think about it, what is in that humungous case? But my thoughts were cut short when I heard the door to the terrace opening behind me. I turn around and meet the sight of Seonsaeng Lee. She has long, shiny black hair and is wearing her usual attire.

'Oh, good morning Mr. Han (Link's last name in case you didn't read the character profiles),' she greets in surprise.

'Good morning,' I say in reply.

'Um, I will be leaving now. Seeing as you would prefer to be left alone,' Seonsaeng announces.

'No, you can stay,' I say.

'Well, I wouldn't want to impose-,' Seonsaeng starts to reason, but I cut her off just in time.

'It's fine,' I say with a small smile.

Seonsaeng nods lightly and smiles back warmly at me. God, I think I would just melt then and there. I try to keep myself from blushing. Stay cool, I say to myself, stay cool.

Then she walks up to the edge of the terrace, beside me, and leans against the railing to look out at the school. 'Lovely day isn't it?' Seonsaeng asks. To keep awkward silences from happening, I guess.

'Yes…' I agree quietly, trying to avoid her eyes. Let's just say that I've had this mini crush on Seonsaeng Lee for a _very _long time. This is why I need to avoid looking at her eyes, she might discover my feelings.

During the rest of the time, we make little conversations about certain topics, but most of them were about school.

'You know, if you're having any problems at home, you could always talk to me,' Seonsaeng says suddenly. WHAT? Does she know that I'm an orphan? My eyes widen a bit at this and I turn to look at her, and expression of shock and worry planted on my face.

Seonsaeng sighs when she sees my expression. 'Mr. Han, I always see that you are always alone like this, so I just want to help, okay?' she says with a gentle smile. The moment she flashes that smile, I turn away and look out to the school once again. _Yah! Keep your emotions in control Han Link! _I say to myself.

'The school bell is about to go Link, you need to get back to class on time, alright?' Seonsaeng asks. I nod lightly, mumbling a small yes. 'Good,' she says, flashing one of her oh so brilliant smiles. I could feel my cheeks grow pink. Luckily, Seonsaeng didn't notice while walking towards the door to go back into the building.

'Seonsaeng,' I call out to her. She turns around to look at me, a questioning look on her face. 'It's Link.'

'Link,' she says, saying my name. Seonsaeng smiles and turns back around in order to exit the terrace.

Once she walked out the door, I place my hand over my chest. Where my heart is. _This feeling _I say to myself _it's not as strong as it had used to be. _But I am happy nonetheless; at least I'm closer to Seonsaeng Lee.

I continue to look out to the school. Then the school bell rang, and I made my way to the music room after collecting all my books from my locker. Everyone was all as noisy as always before the Seonsaeng for this class came in.

'Good morning class-,' he says. I zone out at the rest of his words and I find my eyelids to be really heavy. Getting sleepy, getting, absolutely, sleepy…

Then, before I knew it, I closed my heavy eyelids and fell asleep with my head on the table.

**Zelda POV:**

'Ok class, as we have discussed last lesson, I believe you were to bring an instrument of your choice, and to perform a short piece to the class. Unless, you're going to be singing of course,' Seonsaeng says.

'Now, who would want to perform first?' he offers.

Nobody decided to raise their hand so I took the initiative to raise mine.

'Oh, fantastic,' he says enthusiastically. Then Seonsaeng gestures for me to make my way to the front of the room. Once I did, I unpacked my gayageum from its case. The Seonsaeng looks at the instrument, interested, and I can see from the faces of the rest of the students that they are interested in the instrument, too.

Satisfied, I prop my instrument on the table that has been set up at the front of the classroom and start to pluck the strings on the gayageum.

I play a remix of a traditional Hyrule hymn, called 'The Song of Time', and a more recent piece 'Carmen.' I call it 'Carmen Fantasy!' Well, it was the best name I could think of that would suit the song.

Once I have finished playing, the class claps softly and Seonsaeng says, 'Wow that was very impressive.'

'Thank you,' I say, smiling.

'Now, if you-,' Seonsaeng stops mid sentence and directs his attention to something at the back of the classroom. I turn to see who it is and see… Link! Oh seriously, that guy!

Seonsaeng clears his throat rather loudly and Link wakes up from his little nap. Link has a look of confusion and sleepiness on his face. 'Mr. Han, would you care to tell us what you thought of Miss Shim's (Zelda's last name) performance?' Seonaeng asks, expectantly.

Surprisingly, Link doesn't look nervous at all. His face is just blank, as usual, but has an unusual look of cockiness. 'Brilliant enough to put me to sleep,' Link replies.

The Seonsaeng frowns and I could feel myself doing the same. Once I made my way back to my seat, I kept a close eye on Link. He doesn't seem to notice, with that look of extreme boredom plastered on his face. A few more students performed until; once again, Link dozed off to sleep.

I decided not to tell Seonsaeng because… well… he… he just doesn't seem _that _bad. There's something troubling him, that's all. Oh, well, I might as well ignore him for the rest of the year.

After class, Seonsaeng wanted to tell me something. 'Miss Shim, your music piece was wonderful,' Seonsaeng begins.

'Thank you,' I say once again.

'You really have a lot of potential, you?' he asks.

'Uhh-,' But before I could reply, Seonsaeng continues, 'That is why I am offering you a spot in the traditional music department of this school.'

'Traditional music department?' I ask, confused.

'Yes, yes. There are a lot of people in the department, but you might not of heard of the Traditional music department because you are new here, yes?' Seonsaeng asks.

I nod slightly, trying to comprehend most of the words he had just said.

'Sadly, not many individuals appreciate the traditional Hylian music,' Seonsaeng says, sighing.

'In that case, I would love to join,' I say enthusiastically.

Seonsaeng rapidly brightens up at this and hands me two sheets of paper. One looks like a schedule or a timetable while the other looks like a permission slip. 'Great, I would really appreciate it if you get your parents to sign this form and hand it back to me as soon as possible,' he says, gesturing to the permission slip. 'As for this,' Seonsaeng motions to the timetable, 'Is our rehearsal times and performances, so it won't clash with personal matters and classes.'

I nod and thank Seonsaeng for this. 'You're welcome,' Seonsaeng says, 'Now, you wouldn't want to miss your next class hmm?'

I nod lightly and thank him once more before heading back to class.

Maybe there is hope for me at this school, after all.

**AN: I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! And this chappie is just the BEGINNING for Link and Zelda's romance! More chapters will ensue more Link and Zelda moments. As for Seonsaeng Lee, yes, Link does like her. Remember this is a ZELINK story, so don't worry about Seonsaeng interfering. As for the other characters mentioned in the character profile, they will come in later in the story. By the way, do you like the way I made Kafei's attitude? He's based on this goofy guy from a kdrama. So, thank you heartstrings!**

**Also thank you for reading this and for all of you who have reviewed thank you. Once again, I'll try to update ASP! You can count on me, araso?**

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
